Hearts
by Kousagi7Yami
Summary: In a world where your heart is visible, would you be vulnerable enough to show yours? Oneshot, USUK, Human names used. Better than it sounds, trust me.


**Me-Just a little fluff-flavored fluff with fluff filling.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia**

Ever heard the expression "To wear your heart on your sleeve?" Well, here, people wear their hearts on their chests. It's a normal part of society and everyone has it, much like a freckle or a finger. Each heart is a different color and all hearts eventually break. This is not as bad as it sounds. When a person's heart breaks, half of it falls out. That person then carries it around to find another person whose heart has broken in a matching fashion. Those people are then destined to be together forever. However, during the time a person's heart is broken… well… it does affect them. Everyone handles it differently, some get depressed, some get sick… and some go through denial.

Arthur Kirkland stared at the yellow half-heart in his hand. "No…" he whispered. This couldn't be happening, not yet!

"Arthur!" The Briton glared at his best friend form his fish and chips.

"What do you want, Alfred?"

Alfred F. Jones had been Arthur's best friend since he moved from England. His heart was royal blue. It was also sought after by almost all of the girls at school. "Dude, I've eaten five burgers and you haven't said anything."

Arthur saw that there were indeed five balled-up hamburger wrappers on the table before him. "Well, perhaps I'm just sick of telling you to watch what you eat." Arthur said, popping another "chip" into his mouth.

"Um… hi Alfred." The two blonds looked up from their "discussion."

A blond cheerleader was standing next to them. Arthur groaned, he knew what she was going to ask. "Um… could I see your heart?" Bingo.

Alfred was a very popular jock at school; Arthur was simply his nerd friend. Luckily, this gave him an excuse to hide his heart under a sweatervest. "Sure thing!" Alfred flashed his famous megawatt grin at her and pulled his bomber jacked aside.

Arthur almost dropped his thermos of tea. The cheerleader gasped in shock as well. "Your heart broke?" she squealed in excitement.

"Yup! Happened just a little while ago!" Alfred grinned. "Sorry I didn't tell ya Iggy, wanted it to be a surprise."

Iggy was a pet name Alfred had given him once he found out where he was from. Arthur stopped paying attention once he had opened his jacket. Those ridges, the way his heart had broken… He recognized those ridges; he had spent several hours every night staring in horror at them for the past few weeks. And no two hearts broke the same way… unless… "I have to go." Arthur rose and hurried back inside the building from the picnic table where they had been having lunch.

He ignored Alfred's calls and hurried back inside. He looked around the cafeteria once he entered. He glanced at Eliziveta and Roderich. Their hearts had broken long ago, luckily, they had found each other shortly after and had exchanged hearts. They had healed enough that both hearts looked like a gradient of purple and green. He spotted Lovino and Antonio. Their hearts had begun cracking in the same manner, even though Lovino proclaimed he hated Antonio, nobody could deny there had been something there long before their hearts began to crack. Red and forest green, just like their favorite food they shared. Then, he finally found Feliciano and Ludwig. Nobody had been shocked by their hearts breaking. It had been a long time coming, but so confusing. They were polar opposites, but they loved each other anyway. Even their hearts were as far from similar as could be, black and white, and yet… "Iggy?" The poor blond jumped a mile in the air.

"Don't _do_ that you bloody git!" He snapped at Alfred.

When he spun around to glare at him, his expression softened on its own accord. Alfred looked… concerned. "Your heart broke, didn't it?" He asked, calmly.

"P-Preposterous!" he spat.

His friend furrowed his eyebrows. "Arthur." Something happened when he did that.

Calling him by his real name, and not some pet name that sounded sticky. He quickly shook it off. "What is it?" Alfred said nothing, instead, grabbing the bottom of his British friend's sweatervest and lifting it up.

Arthur let out a long chain of curses, all silenced when Alfred muttered, "I knew it."

"Knew what you git?" Arthur snapped, reclaiming his decency.

He almost melted when Alfred's eyes locked with his. They were full of such adoration, such care… such… Arthur spun around and ran out of the school.

He clung to his pillow, sitting on his bed, glaring at the piece of his heart that no longer resided in his chest. He felt like such a girl, among other things. Luckily, he could just say he had been sick and had to leave the premises. It wouldn't technically be a lie. He gripped his pillow and hugged it to his chest tighter. The thought was scary. The thought of giving someone a part of you, your very _being_… something of yours to protect until the end of their days. Something so precious… Arthur bit the pillow. Alfred was always breaking things, being rowdy and generally immature. How could he _possibly_ be trusted with something so delicate? Arthur picked up the offending piece. It was so thin… so fragile… He placed it gingerly on his bedside table. He buried his face in his pillow and screamed. "Arthur?" He snapped his head up to see Alfred standing in his doorway. "Can I come in?"

"You're already in you bloody idiot." He glowered.

Alfred sat on the bed in front of the Briton. Arthur noticed something in his hand, but he couldn't tell what. "Is this how it's affecting you?"

"Huh?" Oh, how proper of him.

"Your heart breaking. Is it making you miserable?" Alfred looked genuinely concerned when he said this.

Arthur hugged the pillow tighter to his chest, hoping it would protect him in some absurd way. "What would you know?" He grumbled.

"I don't want to see my Iggy miserable."

Arthur glared at him. "_Your_ Iggy? Who ever said I was-?" He was cut off when Alfred pressed his lips to his own.

It was warm, and surprisingly tender from a man of his build. Arthur felt his muscles relax and his eyes flutter closed. He felt the pillow being moved out of his grasp as he was pushed back into the bed. Alfred never removed his lips, which were now parted, his tongue asking Arthur to do the same, which, much to his own surprise, he did. Alfred's tongue invaded, memorizing every bump and ridge, he was so… gentle… Arthur didn't even notice him slip a hand up his sweatervest. That is, until he heard a soft "click." Suddenly, he felt a warmth spread throughout his entire being, not his body, oh no, his _being_. He felt it wrap around his heart and soul. He had never experienced this before… except… he looked into Alfred's sapphire eyes. They gazed at him like he was the most precious thing he had ever seen. "Heh… you're so fragile. I was afraid you'd break if I did that."

Arthur gathered enough of himself out of this euphoria to mutter an intelligent "Huh?" He touched his heart and almost panicked when he didn't feel the hole. "You… did you... huh?" He tried.

Suddenly, Alfred was on his way out. "You don't have to give me yours. I just didn't want to see you like that anymore."

He turned to leave, when Arthur hollered. "Freeze you stupid git!"

The American did as he was told and turned to look at him. He was standing on his bed, a plush of a mint green bunny-like creature with wings in his hand, looking like he was about to chuck it at him. "If you think… I'm going to let you leave without experiencing what I just went through, you've got another think coming!"

Alfred grinned. This wasn't his megawatt grin he reserved for the girls who asked to see his heart. No… this was a smile reserved only for Iggy, _his_ Iggy.

"Do you have a second stomach or something? It would make sense; you're acting like a cow." Arthur scowled as Alfred stuffed a seventh hamburger into his mouth.

Alfred swallowed and grinned. "Excuse me, Alfred?" A young brunette bookworm stood beside the table. "Could I trouble you with the request to… um… show me your heart?"

"No problem!" Alfred said, flashing his megawatt grin and opening his bomber jacket.

"Oh you already found your other half? Congratulations! Who is it?" The girl gasped, smiling.

Alfred glanced at Arthur who shifted the scarf he wore. "That would be me."

**Hope you liked it! R&R please!**


End file.
